Always Cont
by castlefic
Summary: A continuation of the Always episode.


She stirred and blinked slowly in the dim light. She lay cocooned in the warmth of the soft sheets, face down on a pillow that smelled of…

 _Castle._

And he lay inches from her, lashes closed and face serene in sleep. As the sleepiness left her vision, she reached out a finger to touch him, grazing his knuckle lightly and deciding he was real. Her hair tumbled in waves over the bare skin on her back and she remembered the thunderstorm. The rain that beat down on New York, pouring down and washing away her resolve until she had crumbled. Straight into his arms. And to his never ending credit he hadn't faltered, hadn't wavered. And she knew that he'd been waiting quietly those four years, and she'd nearly lost him. She'd nearly built that wall so high that even the sun couldn't shine over it.

She slid towards him closing the inches of empty space silently as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, touching her lips to his and feeling him awaken beneath her as she kissed him awake softly, drinking him in. His eyes opened slowly, kissing her back gently and as she propped herself up to deepen the kiss she felt him smile against her mouth.

"Now that's a wake up call I could get used to." He said softly, the deep thrum of his voice vibrating warmly against her ribs.

"Yeah?" She tucked her head under his chin and began to kiss his chest, suppressing a small smile. "I thought you hated interrupted sleep."

"This isn't an interruption," He mused.

"What is it then?" She asked innocently, glancing up at him as she trailed kisses down his chest to his stomach.

"I must be dead. This is as close to heaven as I'll get."

"Oh come on, Castle." Her smile was impish and the light behind her eyes made his heart kick up a gear. "I've got too much sinning in mind for this to be heaven…" And with that he reached down and took her by the shoulders, hoisting her on top of him until she straddled his torso. Brushing his hands up her back as she bent to kiss him, she ran both hands up his neck and through his hair, twining her fingers into it as she felt his hips stir beneath her. Beckett raked her teeth along his chest and up his neck, peppering kisses along his jaw that made his heart do a double time.

"Kate…" He held her shoulders again and she bent to kiss him, surprised when he held her away at arms length. She looked at him for a moment, confused. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" His eyes searched hers, gauging her reaction and she studied him for a moment before brushing her hair to one side, curls cascading over one shoulder, and met his mouth with hers, hungry and wanting. He grinned into the kiss and she felt the space between her lungs expand, the feeling of a love that had been tamped down for so long suddenly blooming in her veins and lighting up her skin so that she nearly felt drunk with the sensation of it, and she knew by the way his broad chest rose in time with hers that he was feeling the same. Beckett had never felt sparks like this from another person before, and they lit the embers inside her that made her glow deep inside.

She straddled him, arms linked around his neck with her fingers curling into his hair, as she kissed his neck, his cheeks, his mouth, and he scattered kisses across every inch of her, inching down her neck and collarbone until he came to her scar, achingly real and smooth against his lips, a perfect circle of what could have taken her from him. He stroked his fingers down her spine as he ran his teeth across her chest, sending shivers through her as she arched her back and pressed herself to him, meshing her mouth to his and pushing her tongue inside as their pulses matched, beating faster as their kisses became more fervent. She rose to her knees in front of him as he kicked the tangled sheet away from his legs, running his hands from the inside of her knees and up her thighs as he trailed kisses across her stomach. She hovered above him for a moment as his hands reached her hips, smooth and soft and golden in the dim light, their bodies humming as they became one and pulsing together as they began to move. She curled her head to his, tugging gently with her teeth on his earlobe as his hands held her ribs as he rocked her, caressing her breasts and kneading them in a way that lit her up. She rocked her hips into him harder and he bit his lip, whispering her name into her ear and rocking with her, the speed increasing with each ragged breath, tongues dancing in a mouth that was so familiar and yet not. She felt her body tense, her nails dragging across his shoulders as the motion of his rocking hips began to push her further, tease her toward the edge of oblivion. He tasted the salt of her skin, the smell of her hair, the scent of her all around him, and he felt his heart alight, the sound of her breathlessness and the flush of her cheeks tipping him onward, bucking his hips as she ground into him, burying her face in his neck as he felt her tense all around him, a breathless whisper into his ear.

"Castle..."

And it was all it took to undo him as they spiralled into oblivion together, shattering into blackness and gripping each other as if they might float away and never be found.


End file.
